memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Trekker82
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Forum:TNG S2 Blu-Ray images (COMPLETED)" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Renegade54 (Talk) 16:11, 2013 January 8 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Images Please take a moment to read the . All images uploaded to MA need a proper image licensing template as well as citations. Images without an image licensing template or citation will be removed from articles and are subject to deletion. If you have any questions about how to add the requirements or why this needs to be done, feel free to ask. For examples, see the edits that have been made to the images you have already uploaded. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 17:25, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Replacing images Please don't upload the same images of existing images with the only difference being in HD. You can upload this as the same image and not a double one and only add the template of the remastered image to the image description. You can see what I talk about at your previously uploaded images. We only upload the same image in HD when there are new special effects or new graphics. If you have any questions feel free to ask. Thanks. Tom (talk) 21:54, May 18, 2014 (UTC) :Why is it that Aatrek can do the same thing? I'm only trying to improve the quality of the site. :Trekker82 (talk) 00:26, May 19, 2014 (UTC) ::You can upload the HD images as new versions of the existing files, rather than duplicate files. Just put in this remastered image|TNG in the caption for each image. That way the new HD versions replace the low-rez versions currently used in the article pages. - Lava Lander (talk) 01:04, May 19, 2014 (UTC) :If I go to one of the pages that I edited today and replaced the low rez images with the same image but in HD I can do so if I use that tag? :Trekker82 (talk) 01:12, May 19, 2014 (UTC) :Can someone give me a walkthrough on how to do this? :Trekker82 (talk) 13:17, May 21, 2014 (UTC) :::First, use the "source" option when editing. Go to the for the image you want to replace. Click the "File History" tab. Use the "Upload a new version of this file" link under the history box. After the upload, edit the page to add the template as described above, or as seen on this, and many, many other pages. - 01:47, May 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::Note. Update. Please use or instead. -- sulfur (talk) 10:25, March 25, 2015 (UTC)